Calm before the Storm
by InfiniteJelly
Summary: Riku feels empty after Namine and Roxas make a miraculous return. Wait? Will the new girl in Destiny Islands fill the void in Riku's heart or give him a beating he'll never forget. PAIRINGS: Sokai, Fuuku, Ronami


**I promised a new fanfic and here it is! This is AU. Like my first fanfic I decided to not finish. It takes place during Riku's junior year and Sora and Kairi are sophomores. SO HERE WE GO!**

**Oh wait…pairings? Ruuku or RikuxFuu, Sokai, NaminexRoxas….I dunno what to call NaminexRoxas o_o;**

**Read and Review?? All reviews are accepted…even criticism.**

Summer…..was coming to an end. Riku and Sora were at their usual sparring spot. Sora had the ultima weapon in hand. It dwarfed all other keyblades and could maybe be only matched by the fenrir. But, Riku stood there with a smile on his face. The way to the dawn held in a reverse grip in his right hand. Sora seemed to be breathing heavily as he got up and attacked Riku again. The silver haired teen wanted to try something new…so he pointed his keyblade at Sora. A bright ray of light emitted from the tip of the keyblade and collided with Sora's body. In that moment, a being fell out of Sora and onto the ground. A light shaped like a heart glowed on the person's chest. Sora got up and rubbed his head before looking at Riku.

"Are you crazy?! Do you know what you could have done to me? We unlock doors with that, not freaking shoot people!" He screamed and whined, but all Riku could do was point at the being behind Sora. It was Roxas. The boy sat up and shook his head. He glared at Riku as well. It seemed formalities would have to wait. The boys suddenly were all battle ready. Roxas summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper while Sora stood up as well.

"Shouldn't we discuss how---" Riku was suddenly attacked by Roxas who had a smile on his face.

"This is payback for our first fight!" Roxas shouted and Riku sighed blocking the blows form both keyblades. That was….until Sora decided to come into the fray. Suddenly, Riku was being pushed back on the tiny sparring island. He pushed Sora away with his left hand. A transparent shield made of octagons kept Sora at bay while Riku dealt with Roxas. The two were pretty much blocking out everything else. That was until Kairi showed up.

"Roxas?! Why are you….STOP FIGHTING!" She shouted and the two stopped. Riku bopped Roxas on the head with the flat side of his keyblade.

"I win…." He said with a smile. "Hey, Kairi I want you to stand in the middle of the bridge." Riku said and Kairi just did as Riku said about to open her mouth again. He suddenly lifted his keyblade and shot Kairi with the beam of light. Sora tackled Riku and punched him in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!" Sora said and Riku pointed at Kairi. Sora looked over and punched Sora across the face.

"The same thing I did to you, idiot." Riku said and Namine was lying behind Kairi. Roxas and Sora ran over to Kairi and Namine. It seemed so strange to seem them all there. Just what had Riku done? Of course, he had brought their nobodies back, but how? It didn't matter or it just wasn't a big concern. Namine and Roxas were back, they could feel emotions, they had hearts. Then there was Riku…all alone. As they reunited on the bridge, Riku just stood there and smiled. He couldn't be happier for the, but what was that ache in his heart. The feeling that his life was empty just echoed from the very way he stood there…..silently.

_That was one month ago during summer break…….._

Riku sat in class and laid his head on his desk. Squall Leonheart , the mathematics teacher, looked around and sat in his chair.

"Ok we have a new student today, please welcome Fuu"

A girl walked in with the school's prescribed attire. She didn't seem to be enjoying the fact of wearing a skirt. She continued to pull it down every so often as she stood in front of the class.

"Tell us a bit about yourself, Fuu." Leon asked and Fuu looked at everybody with an emotionless look on her face. Her eyes narrowed, books at her side, the white hair on her head covering her left eye.

"How about….where are you from, what do you like to do, any dreams you have?" Leon asked and Fuu looked at everyone in the classroom again.

"Far away, read, none." She replied and walked over to an empty desk taking a seat. She sat in front of Riku was already asleep. Fuu heard a quiet breathing and looked behind her. Riku was drooling slightly which disgusted her….as cute as he might seem. Fuu picked up one of Riku's books and just dropped it on his head. He suddenly rose up and looked around.

"I'm awake…." He said rubbing his eyes. People around him chuckled as Fuu just sat quietly.

After class, Riku headed to classroom 3 on floor 2. It was where the martial arts club met. The classroom was unusually big and was usually empty. As he walked in he ran into her again. Riku was the bigger of the two and Fuu fell to the ground. He held out his hand to help her up, but she slapped it away.

"Stupid….." She muttered and got up herself.

"Sorry uh….Fuu right?" Riku said and Fuu just seemed to stare back before walking over to a group of people waiting for the teacher in charge of the club to arrive. A man with perfect spiked blonde hair sat in the center of the classroom. The man with didn't appear threatening. But, Mr. Strife was actually a world renowned fighter. His style of fighting was known for how easily he swung his giant buster sword. Riku only came for the weapons training of the club. He would fight left handed against the people in the club. No one knew he was right handed except Sora, but he had been hanging out with Kairi a lot even after summer started. He didn't bother to come to the club, but Riku didn't have anyone he cared for that much too actually spend time with.

"Riku!" Cloud shouted at the silver haired boy who walked over.

"Yes?" Riku replied curiously.

"That new girl, Fuu, spar with her a bit. I would think it would benefit her by sparring with our best." Cloud said with a smile and Riku stood there just a bit too long. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?!?! GO!!" He shouted and Riku moved as fast as he could.

Cloud had a little mood swing problem which Riku wasn't very used to just yet. The man could be calm at one point and screaming his head off at another. The club actually had their sparring fights in the fields outside. Riku looked around for Fuu in the lush green field and she secluded herself. In her hand, was a chakram with blue blades adorning it 360 degrees around. The petite girl seemed so graceful until she threw the weapon at Riku. He blocked the weapon with a wooden sword and knocked it back. It spun back to Fuu's hand who stared down Riku.

"_This girl….is ticking me off….."_ Riku thought and sighed

"What?" Fuu asked and kept her weapon at her side.

"I'm supposed to spar with you so let's just get th---" Riku was once again taken by surprise. Fuu's chakram collided with the wooden sword. He wouldn't dare summon his keyblade in public. It only came into view at the hangout where he sparred with Sora and Roxas. But, Fuu wasn't kidding around. Riku pushed her back and countered. A flurry of blows came into contact with the chakram. The girl didn't falter under such pressure though. She suddenly leaped out of harms way and that petite girl drove her right foot into Riku's face. The fight caught the attention of Saix and a few other students.

"Oh my god! Riku just got kicked in the face!" Hayner shouted

"That looked a bit painful……" Tidus muttered wincing as Fuu's foot made contact with Riku's face.

Riku slid along the ground and got back up. He switched hands with his wooden sword. His left hand was raised as his arm arm lined up with his head. This showed Riku was serious. That very familiar fighting style Riku had perfected. Fuu didn't smile, frown, she stood spinning the chakram with her left hand. Riku suddenly charged in and swung downwards upon the chakram. Fuu held the chakram in place even with such pressure pressing down on her. The girl pulled her weapon back and thrust it forward again. The wooden sword had gone through the chakram in which Fuu moved her arm quickly and snapped the wooden sword. She stood triumphant in front of Riku who threw down the handle of the sword.

"You Lose…." She said and began to walk away until a blinding flash of black and white light formed a new weapon. Riku's keyblade revealed itself to the crowd that had formed. Soon, Roxas, Namine, Sora, and even Kairi appeared to see the fight between the two.

"You better not lose Riku!" Sora shouted, Kairi and Namine rolled their eyes.

"You can kick that guy's butt Fuu! Y'know?!" Rai shouted cheering on his friend.

Riku took the same stance and Fuu just attacked again. But, this time…Riku wasn't going to let her touch him. The boy seemed to become faster, stronger, a better fighter when he held the weapon. He dodged Fuu's attack and tried to keep it close ranged. The petite silver haired started sending a flurry of kicks at Riku's at face. She might have been a foot shorter or more, but that wasn't stopping her. Riku suddenly grabbed Fuu's foot and she just lifted up her other foot and Riku's keyblade vanished to grab that foot as well. Fuu was hanging upside down in Riku's grasp and she just lifted herself and had her chakram at Riku's neck. But, Riku smiled and Fuu actually looked a bit confused.

"Look under you….." He said and below the girl's back was the keyblade weapon. Riku was ready release her on to the weapon. How the the keyblade suddenly emerge under her? Well, Riku had realized the keyblade is summoned by his heart and brought into his hand only because he wanted it there. So he tried summoning it in different places, which worked.

"That's far enough you two." Cloud said and Riku's keyblade disappeared as he let Fuu down. When she was let down he received a slap to the face. Fuu blushed and Riku had no idea what he had done this time.

"Pervert……" She mumbled and Riku realized she had been wearing a skirt when he held her upside down. Fuu ran away and everyone had already started to disperse.

"Wait a second! I didn't…wait!" Riku shouted, but he lost Fuu in the crowd.

"Dude….you totally looked up her skirt…..nice…" Tidus said patting Riku on the shoulder who was too confused to even yell at Tidus.

Riku felt horrible as he walked home so he walked toward the beach. It always made him feel better even if it was far from the school. Besides, his face still hurt from getting kicked so hard. Then in the distance, sitting in the sand, was Fuu. She had her weapon at her side and had changed clothes. Well, she changed out from the skirt. She wore a pair of shorts that matched the light brown color of the sand. Riku approached the girl who was….crying? He didn't want to approach, but he summoned up what courage he had and sat down on her right side.

"Hey….uh…..I'm sorry Fuu." Riku said and Fuu glanced over at him.

"Accepted" Fuu replied and smiled at Riku slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Riku asked looking toward the girl whose eyes were watery.

"Lonely......" She said and Riku patted her head not really knowing what to do.

"What about Rai and Seifer?" He said and Fuu looked at him again.

"Different….." Fuu mumbled

She rubbed her red eyes with her hand and suddenly came centimeters away from Riku's face. The girl's elegant silver hair was combining with his. She tilted her head as she stared at Riku who didn't truly understand what was going on. Fuu moved Riku's hair out of his eyes to see the brilliant Aquamarine color she had come face to face with before. But, this time it was less hostile. She pushed Riku over and climbed on top of him. The dry sand felt warm to Riku as he lay there, but Fuu still continued to stare at him. The quiet girl's hand moved laced its fingers with Riku's as their lips came into contact. Riku was quite taken by such a move. He felt as if he were being taken advantage of. Usually, people hear of the guy coming on to the girl in such a random fashion. And one could take the situation to seem that way just the opposite way around though. Fuu's lips pressed quite hard against Riku's she might have been forceful, but Riku couldn't help, but like it. The girl who came off as a quiet, petite, loner was actually a very forceful, intoxicating kisser. She played with Riku's lips until she had her way with him. Completely satisfied, she brushed her hair away from his right eye after it had blocked her vision. The girl climbed off of Riku and sat down in the sand again pulling her legs closer to her. Riku, on the other hand, just sat there. His eyes wide open, what man-hood he had wasn't practically non-existent. He opened his mouth to say something and just lay in the sand. Fuu snickered lightly as to not let him hear her.

"What…the heck was that?!" He blurted out loudly and Fuu looked at the silver haired boy with a tiny grin.

"Kiss" Fuu replied touching Riku's lips with her index finger.

"I wonder what you think making out is……" Riku commented sitting up.

"More fun" She said getting up and walking away with her chakram in hand.

Riku lay in the sand with his mind going everywhere. When Fuu was long gone a familiar boy with orange spiky haired came to shore on his boat and approached Riku. He was quite far away, but he saw what just happened perfectly.

"Hey! Riku! Did you just make-out with Fuu?!" Wakka asked and Riku just lay in the sand still thinking about what happened in his usual accent.

"No…..she wasn't making out with me." He replied and got up.

The two walked together and Wakka bounced a blitzball on his head.

"That looked a lot like making out to me, man! She was all over you!" Wakka said and Riku was still in after shock.

"It wasn't making out I said….." Riku replied

"Then what was it?" Wakka asked desperately wanting to know what that whole situation was.

"A kiss……" He replied and Wakka's blitzball dropped to the ground.

"If that was damn kiss man….I wonder what making out with her is like?" Wakka said curiously and Riku picked up the ball and threw it at Wakka.

That popular silver haired boy had instantaneously fallen for the quiet crimson eyed girl. A girl with two different sides made her appearance. The one that keeps to herself and replies with only the words that are necessary that everyone had seen. As well as, the girl who can kiss very well.

"Shut up!" He said playfully with a smile on his face. But, Riku was still thinking about it. Fuu had left this boy wanting more.

**So! How'd you like it? I think I made this a lot longer then my previous work. I'd like to write a lot more, but we all have lives. It seems Fuu has a little bit of a feisty side and Riku wants to see more of it? I'm sure I left you all feeling the exact same way about my story.**

**Now's the time to READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
